I Want Tomorrow
by Fenrir II
Summary: The guys are up against an evil unlike any before. Will they all make it through? Or will they have to leave someone behind...
1. The new evil

**I Want Tomorrow....**   
-The guys are up against an evil unlike any before. Will they all make it through? Or will they have to leave someone behind... 

Disclaimer: I don't own the RoninWarriors, I don't get any money from doing this, so don't sue me! 

There ARE mistakes...so don't kill me. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Ryo ran through the ally ways, His heavy armored foot steps thundered down the narrow ways between he buildings.   
"Guys?" Ryo yelled out "Where's they go?" He kept running, the sound of soldiers closing in behind him. 

* * * 

"What is it?" sage's eyes darted back and forth, a lock of his hair falling down in his eyes.   
"I'm more worried about WHERE it is!!" Rowen turned about, his bow gripped tightly in hand. Sages eyes caught sight of movement.   
"THERE!!" Sage thrashed his hand forward pointing at the creature fixed to the side of the building. Rowen's eyes followed the trail made by the pointing finger, his right hand reaching back, and arrow protruding up to his finger tips, he pulled it forward in all one fluent motion, fletching it, drawing back and releasing it in a blink of an eye. Speeding forward, the gold arrow flew true, striking the now moving creature in the shoulder, the Massive beast, twice the size of White Blaze, pulled a deafen roar followed by a low gurgling growl. The lizard type eyes dazedly looked at the two, then to the archer, it's snake like tongue slithering out, hissing and tasting the air. Blood seeped out, the arrow remaining in the thick slick skin. The beast's claws released it's grip from the side of the building, it's spine twisting, flipping it like a cat, landing on it's feet, hind haunches taking up the impact. Rowen's right foot slid back, his arm reaching back ready to draw an arrow, bow held in front, index finger straighten toward the run of the weapon. Sage's feet remained planted where they were, no-datchi gripped with both hands, point to the ground, the sharp edge of the blade to the sky.   
"Get Ready" Rowen eyed the beast, the creature building up strength to attack, eyes fixed on Sage, hind quarters gathered together, ready to throw itself forward, like a cat getting ready to pounce, A simple Silent nod came from sage, weight on the balls of his feet ready to move... 

* * * 

Kento spun around on his heel as a Dynasty Soldier came running by him. Cye was chuckling hearing Kento's comments, while fighting his own tin cans. Kento, parading around like a bull fighter, taunting the soldiers.   
"Uh Kento...I know your having fun and all, but we need to go find Ryo."   
" Ah....Okay.." Kento sighted, quickly putting down the soldier he was taunting and started on the rest.   
"I hope Rowen and Sage are okay with that thing.." Cye shuddered remembering the creature. The four of them had regrouped in the square, Ryo the only one missing. Rowen had made a clear plan that if they were separated they would meet in the town square. They were about to go look for Ryo when a creature appeared from a gateway. Rowen and Sage staying in the square to fight it, while Kento and Cye ran off to find Ryo.   
"I'm sure they're both fine, Cye." his friend tried to convince him. The two glanced around, empty armor lying around at their feet.   
"Let's get a move on..." the clad of their armor faded as they went to go find Ryo. 

* * * 

Ryo stopped at the end of the street. "Which way?!?" He looked confused down both ways of the street, then to the street sign.   
"6th street" he ran down a block "5th street" he remembered Cye telling him the lower the street numbers are, the closer you are to the square. His armor cladding as he ran down toward 1st street, someone else's armor cladding followed not all that far behind, probably Dynasty Soldiers. 

* * * 

The stare down seemed to last forever, silence had filled the square, breathing from the beast and the two Ronins could be hear clearly. The heart beast, pulsing quickly in the vibrant ears of the devil creature.   
"Rowen!! SAGE!!" A voice called out to them. Rowen's head looked about, his eyes leaving the enemy, turning about as if following a fly.   
"Ryo you made it!" he saw Ryo running toward them, Ryo's eyes having already seen the creature, his mind already focused to fight.   
"ROWEN! LOOK OUT!!"   
But it was already to late, by the time sage's warning pasted his lips the massive beast threw itself forward toward Rowen, plowing into him, the force massive, pushing the air from his lungs, his head lashed forward as his body was pushed back, his blue helmet flying off, no longer protecting his head. Discharged from his features every present of absolute fear. Rowen and the creatures trip ended quickly, as Rowen's back met the cold stone of the historical statue, place in the middle of the square. The creatures weight only helping to add more of a crushing blow, to the already killer impact. His neck couldn't take the pressure of the sudden stop, Rowen's unprotected head lashed backwards, slamming into the corner stone rock. The pain shot through his body, his skull feeling as if it had been crushed, his eyes glazed and indulged in a prolonged and vacant stare.   
Sage jetting forward, knowing the only way he could help Rowen, was through the beast. Ryo froze, seeing Rowen taken down like a mere rabbit, his mind swirled with emotion, till Halo's battle cry brought him back to focus on what's on hand, he darted forward as well. Sage already ahead of him, his no no-datchi ready to strike, he neared, the beast preoccupied with it's catch pinned underneath.   
Throwing his left shoulder forward the thrust his sword with his right, using the added swing in his hips. Sage's no-datchi bit into the beast side, the sharp blade sliding into it's flesh, it's deep red blood splattering out, dripping down the sword. The beast let out a whine of pain, but refused to move, his massive claws that were wrapped around Rowen released, thrashing out, back handing Sage, swatting him away like a fly, his hands never leaving his weapon, pulling it from the beast ripping the wound a bit more. Ryo was closing in when Sage was thrown to his feet. Ryo stopped, kneeling down to him   
"Sage are you okay?"   
Sage groaned as he got up to his feet, out of breath and aching.   
"I'll live, but Rowen needs our help now!" he regained his bearing. This time they would attack together, t hey both readied themselves, when a deep thunders, demonic voice spoke from the creature.   
"Foolish mortals...." his forked tongue hissed, devilishly. The two blinked, completely taken by surprise that the animal just spoke.   
"Let Rowen GO!!" Sage started forward, his fear for his friend present in his voice and eyes. Ryo started forward as well, they rushed the beast, hoping to at least move him away from Rowen, but luck was not with them. The beast lowered his head, his capping jaw clamping down on Rowen's right arm, picking him up like a dog with a chew toy, the sound of his armor crushing, starting to break under the pressure of the beast's jaws. Sage noticed his eyes were now closed, and feared the worse, but no way was he about to let that monster take his friend.   
"MONSTER!" Ryo yelled out as he swung at him, the creature, with Rowen in his jaws, jumped up onto the statue, his muffles laughter changing from high pitched to low pitched, like a true monster of hell. An Almost to silent groan found it's way into their ears, they looked to Rowen, dangling from the creatures mouth.   
"Good, he's still alive" the creatures voice came muffled from still having his prey's arm locked in his jaws. 

************************************************ 


	2. Enter the Master

**I Want Tomorrow....**   
-The guys are up against an evil unlike any before. Will they all make it through? Or will they have to leave someone behind... 

Disclaimer: I don't own the RoninWarriors, I don't get any money from doing this, so don't sue me! 

There ARE mistakes...so don't kill me. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
* * * 

Rowen was awake, but unaware of surrounding events, it pained him so much to even breath, not realizing that he groaned, the sound gone from his ears, all but a ring, and throbbing pain through his whole body. His eyes, he couldn't manage to open, no matter how hard he commanded them to, they did not crack. He was lost in a world of darkness, but something grabbing him from that dark, his arm throbbed, as if something was holding on to it tightly, but he was powerless to do anything.   
Sage's hopes raised as he saw Rowen move, Ryo was ready, swords clanging together as he crossed them in front of him. Eye's widened as a quick blue flash lashed out, then died away, the armor fading from Rowen's body, leaving him in sub-armor.   
"How much more time do you think he has?" the beast laughed, its claws scratching the gray statue like wet clay, its devilish eyes scrapping the tops of the buildings, gathering strength, the almost black blood seeping down the wound from its side, the golden arrow still shining brightly suck at the top of its shoulder blade. It's spine pushed together, and like a spring let go, the beast sprung from it's platform soaring toward a building top adjacent to it. With a sudden quickness a black hilt dagger cut the air, piercing the beast right eye, blood released, popping like a bubble, eyelid clamping tightly around the knife as it lodged itself within, grip barely showing. A high pitched roar, a cat's paw on a hot plate, the Lizard released Rowen's arm half way through the jump, letting his prey fall, uncaring he let loose, the razor pain unbearable, as it landed with a thud on the rooftop, snarling.   
Before either of them knew it Rowen was falling, the beast having let go. It was Kento that plucked the falling warrior from the air, landing behind Ryo and Sage, faltering to one knee, street below cracking under the hammer force, Rowen in his arms, limp and unmoving. Turning Quickly to them, Sage's mind only on Rowen's status, he took him from Kento's arm carefully, going down on one knee himself propped Rowen against his leg. Sage keeping his head and neck aligned, freeing his other hand, setting his sword down behind him, he proceeded to inspect Rowen's arm.   
"Good throw Cye!" Kento commented as Cye strolled up Casual   
"That dagger came in handy after all" his accented voice joked, out of breath.   
"Sage is Rowen going to be okay?" Ryo's eyes skimmed the building tops, looking for the beast, the ever present snarls echoed off the walls.   
The Sub-armor was crushed, the shattered shards like glass, slide into his skin. Red Liquid was gathering under Rowen, He looked at the arm again, but with the armor wedged so tightly in his flesh it keep it from bleeding. Rowen stirred much to everyone's surprise, a muscle spasm in his neck force his head to the right, it was only then when Sage noticed the blood dropping down his own leg, in which Rowen's head ways laid against. HE slipped his hand under his head, and slipped it back out, his hand covered in brush strokes of red.   
"I don't know Ryo....I don't know..." the whispered words fled the now silent square.   
"Is the monster gone?" Cye's eyes looked up to the building where the creature had jumped. 

* * *   
On top the building roof, the creature sat on his hind haunches, tail wrapped around his hind feet, tapping the tarred rooftop softly. It's head bowed, back hunched, a black goop running down it's ling scaly snout, front right claw brushing gentle against the daggered grip, slowly working it from it's eye. A final shake of it's head, dislodged the blade, and a final shrike of pain echoed through the air. 

* * *   
Ryo's grip on the hilts of his katanas tightened, the monster cried, then an uneasy silence that followed. "He's not gone yet."   
Sage was tapping on Rowen's uninjured arm, small slaps to the armor. "Rowen, you gotta wake up, come on, time to get up." He conveyed to Rowen keeping the taps quick and steady.   
"Uh Sage? What are you doing?" Kento blinked a few times. Never looking up he kept tapping, his eyes on Rowen's face. "we need to keep him awake, he might have a concussion, and if I let him go to sleep, he might go into a coma." his words were clam, and soothing. "You need to wake up Rowen..." 

* * *   
He could feel the tapping, but the sound never entered his ears. A constant ring of a high tone, racked his head. Something hot was trickling down the back of his head, his right arm throbbing with pressure. Again he commanded his eyes to open, to release him from the darkness, when a crack of light broke through, his eyes slowly opened, his glazed gaze on a blurred face, and a blurred dark sky. 

* * * 

A forked tongue, licked the blood from it's muzzle, it's head turning and licking the wound on it's side for a brief moment that was caused by Halo's sword, then turned it's head to the other side to remove the arrow, only to find it out of it's reach.   
"The arrow was well aimed" an amused and young voice made it's way to the animals ears "don't you think so my pet?"   
The beast turned it's head toward the speaker, not but 5 steps away, it whimpered and whined, like a lap dog with a thorn in it's paw. The man took his steps toward the massive creature, placing a palm against the thick hide, slender fingers wrapping around the shaft of the arrow. "Far enough up that you can not pull it completely out, yet far enough down and back, that any part remaining of it would eventually work into the pulsating black heart of yours...A well placed arrow indeed..." He then pulled the arrow from the flesh with a quick and almost effortless yank. Leaning into the man, the creature rubbed against him like any other pet would thanking it's owner.   
"So this is where fluffy landed.." Ryo's smug voice sounded with a slight laugh from Kento, and Cye behind that quite as normal. The young man ran his hand down the thick scales, petting the beast, though one of his slender, narrow, fine lined eyes, slipped between the three warriors. 

"So you must be the ones I've heard SO much about..." A fragile angelic voice past between his lips, again he spoke, that narrow gaze stopping on Ryo.   
"I must admit, I'm impressed ...my pet hasn't eaten all of you.." 

"We don't taste all that good!" Ryo retorted, clanging his swords in front of him, sizing up the man. He looked fragile, a small frame, about the age of 17 Ryo guessed, his visible eye, an emerald green, that sparked like a gem. His hair, short, wild and untamed, a clean color of snowfall white, locks twisted and curled, each strand with a mind of their own. Ryo focused on his eyes again as the wind brushed that rouge white hair out of the way, and for a brief moment the other eye, shown through. It paled in comparison, white with a small hue of green. "his eye....he's blind in one eye...' Ryo's thoughts swirled in his mind, noting the reason he kept the Animal on his left side, protecting the blind spot. 

"Who are you?!?" Cye spoke out, also looking the man over, his manner of dress, not like that of any Dynasty Member he had seen before. A Black, almost modern turtle neck, gathered around his shoulder, long sleeves trailing down his arms, looking over sized for his small build. The black seemed more like a void, the cloth so fine and heavy, tucked into pants made of the same material, heavy black boots scaled to his knees, meeting with knee guard, being his only apparent armor. 

* * * 

Sage watched as Rowen's lips moved as he tried to speak, his tongue felt weighted down, thick and heavy, were words would have been, mumbles, and gurgles came instead. It was a fight to stay awake, the taps on his arm became so rythmetic, almost lulling him to sleep. He could hear a voice, muffled as if he had earplugs in, the ring still caught in his mind. 

"Rowen, just stay with me..." Was just some of what he could make out. Sage checked the back of Rowen's head again, gently slipping his hand to the back and removing it. The blood was growing sticky, and starting to clot to close the wound. 

"That's good...Get you all stitched up once we get back to Mia's" a sigh slipped out with his words, looking back at his friends arm, in which he just shook his head, dreading the time when the sub-armor disappears. 

* * * 

A slender snow white brow quirked as it was Ryo this time demanding to tell who he was. He shook his head, simply, running those thin fingers through the white main upon the lizards back.   
"Who I am, can wait for another time...Come Gargamel.." He stepped back fading away, his body first becoming transparent and with a dull flicker vanished. The beast, Gargamel, swung his tail weakly before it too slipped back into the fade.   
"COME BACK HERE!!!!" a growl, yelled. Ryo sizzling with anger. Kento blinked, glancing about.   
"Are they Gone? Did they both just...Leave?"   
"It's appears so.." Cye reached down, picking up his dagger and sliding it back into the sheath on the back of his shoulder. 

* * * 

Sage was still there, with Rowen propped up against his leg, as the three came back. 

"That was weird.." 

"Yeah, tell me about it Cye. Just who was that dude?" Ryo remarked, still mad. 

"What guy?" Sage looked up to them for a brief moment. 

"Some Guy who has a giant lizard as a pet, and runs away before telling us who he is! If you ask me he's just a chicken with an over sized gecko!" Kento to sounded as if his temper was rising the more he thought about it. 

"How's Rowen doing?" Ryo kneeled on the other side of him, seeing his eyes open staring straight up, blinking tiredly and often. Sage's mouth opened to answer him when a string of questions were thrown into the night air. 

"Where's Ya'll go? What happen? Why are you guys in Armor? Is the Dynasty back?" coming out of no where, Mia rushed toward them, her questions faster then the guys could think at the moment in time. 

"Hey! What do you mean where WE went?!? YOU were the one that disappeared!" a confused look crossed Ryo and Mia's face. 

"Hate to break up the Game of 20 questions, but we need to get home." Sage's voice was still calm as ever, which shut the two up. Mia held her questions, helping load Rowen into the jeep. Sage instructed slowly, mouthing the words, so he could read the lips, instructing him to stay in his sub-armor, to keep the arm from bleeding. Rowen gave two blinks, meaning he understood, as the rest of them reverted back to their normal everyday clothes. Sage crunched himself up to sit next to Rowen, keeping him steady, he took one last glance around, eyes flickering to the statue in the square, his eyes narrowed, not believing what he saw. In thought, he twisted about to look at the rest of the battle area, but there was no trace of the battle, no claw marks on the statue, like it never happened.... 

* * ***************************   
(yum Rowen must taste good....Just ask the lizards! ^_^;) 


	3. Healing Time

**I Want Tomorrow....**   
-The guys are up against an evil unlike any before. Will they all make it through? Or will they have to leave someone behind... 

Disclaimer: I don't own the RoninWarriors, I don't get any money from doing this, so don't sue me! 

There ARE mistakes...so don't kill me. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Quietly Mia opened Rowen's door, her eyes immediately followed into the living room, where Kento was leaned over the couch half asleep, Cye looking up to her, placing his coffee down.   
"How is he?" Ryo voiced his concern, already partly up the stairs, rushing to were Mia stood. 

"He'll be okay, but it looks like he won't be able to fight for awhile..." Mia shuffled her feet, moving herself aside, clearing the way.   
"Can we go in?" Ryo looked at the door, then to Mia, in which she simply nodded. Silently he reached toward the doorknob, opening the door slowly, peeking is head into the room, before letting his body follow. Rowen laid there, propped up on pillows. His normal blue headband was replaced with tightly wrapped gauze, his right arm, elbow down was also wrapped in the white net, a slight blush starting to show through. His eyes were open, still holding that dazed look as he stared tiredly forward. Ryo's eyes flickered around catching Sage's look toward his. Sage was laying on his own bed, across the room. He remained silently, his pillow tucked and gathered under his head. Doctoring Rowen's wounds had tired him out, and keeping Rowen awake was even harder. Ryo glided across the room towards Rowen's bed, stopping next to him, two fingers brushing against the dresser, unsure of what to say, or to say anything at all. 

"I'm sorry Ro...this is my fault..." his fingers traced idle circles on the dresser top, he bowed his head, his eyes closing.   
"It's not your fault, Ryo." A voice so hushed it almost floated into silence if any hoarser. His eyes reopened finding Rowen's eyes turned in his direction, a faint smile shaping his lips.   
"No Rowen, it is MY..." The hushed voice broken in before Ryo could place blame.   
"...Ryo..It is my own fault. I am a Ronin Warrior, just like you. I know the risks, besides it's just a little bump...Why are you so worried?"   
A soft scoff came from Sage's side of the room, upon hearing 'little bump'. Ryo's eyes flickered to Sage, feeling as if the scoff was meant to blame him.   
"it's just that...I mean...I'm.." Ryo's mind rattled with cluttered words, broken haves of thoughts battled with other halves.   
"Ryo, Rowen said it was not your fault, would you listen to him?!" Sage was clearly not in the mood to nurse Ryo's guilt trip There was a cranky tone hidden beneath that calm but tired voice. 

But it worked. Gathering himself, his fist tightened. "Don't worry. I'll get them for you!" Ryo managed to add a false cheerfulness in his voice. With a yawn, Sage sat up on his bed, slipping his feet into t he house shoes carelessly discarded by the side of his bed. "We all will..." he added to Ryo's statement. "Lets leave, so Rowen ca get some rest." He started toward the door, but stopped a sure sign for Ryo to leave first. He took the sign and followed.   
"Yeah, You rest up Rowen. You'll be back to butt kicking order in no TIME!" Ryo jested, disappearing through the door. A loud but brief laughter rose from the broken Rowen, quickly stopping due to pain, as well as Sage's motherly glare.   
"Rowen, you can sleep now if you want. I'm pretty sure there is no threat of the concussion now..." Sage's fingers slipped around the door knob, his back to the door way, facing into the room.   
"Music to my ears!!"   
"But..." Sage paused, being the bearer of bad news...at least where Rowen was concerned. "I'll be waking you up every 15 to 30 mins to be safe."   
".........."   
"Good Night Rowen.." Sage started reaching up to the light switch and started to slide out the door.   
"......your...evil..." It was so plainly and distastefully stated it made Sage breaking into laughter. Sleep was one thing Rowen loved most, and waking up was not his strong suit. The light fled from the room, the door closing, and Sage's laughter faded down the hall.   
"every 15 mins...I'm in hell.." In the dark silence of the empty room, Rowen shifted the little he could, shutting his eyes, and before the next tick of the clock, sleep laid over him, pulling him into peaceful dreams. 

"Anything on the news yet, Cye?" Ryo took a seat on the couch, his eyes scanning the local station.   
"No..nothing at all. I mean with the damaged that took place, there should be at least SOMETHING on the news..." Cye flipped through the news stations again.   
"Weird.."   
Sage came down the stairs, stopping behind the couch for a moment, listening to them talk, but he was not going to give his ideals of why nothing was in the news. He had to be sure first, before spreading the word.   
"Cye..give me a heads up every 20 mins.." Sage started toward the kitchen, mind set on getting himself some tea.   
"huh.. sure. What for?" Cye set down the remote, and turned his attention to the fleeing Sage.   
"because I'm evil" His responds was so simple and calm, as he left the room, and moved into the kitchen. 

...More to come....   
****************************************   
  
  



End file.
